


Love

by Bloodsucker



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodsucker/pseuds/Bloodsucker
Summary: Mallory = MalJason = JayCarlyle = CarlosEvelynn = EvieThe four of them got married on the Isle of the Lost, four years before they left for Auradon. Nobody in Auradon knows about them. They kept their relationship a secret out of fear of being sent back to the Isle.This is how the Auradon Prep students found out.





	1. Introduction

Mallory turned her head to gaze at the person curled up into her side. Her heart warmed at the sight of her wife, Evelynn, resting peacefully. She then turned her head to the right to see her husband, Carlyle, gripping onto her waist protectively. She smiled and began to run her hand through his soft, white hair as he slept peacefully. 

The door burst open and Jason rushed into the room, dumping his bag of tourney gear on the floor and slamming the door behind him. Upon gazing around the room and seeing his husband and wives curled up on the bed, he smiled. Jason, walked up to the bed and slipped into it behind Evelynn, wrapping his arms around the sleeping figure. He lifted his head to softly place a kiss upon Mallory's lips. He could feel his purple haired wife smiling into the kiss. 

"Hey" He said softly.

"Hello Jay. How was your day?"

He shrugged. "It was ok"

Jay laid his head on the pillow, falling asleep quickly. 

**TIME SKIP - ONE DAY LATER**

Evie rushed out of the fashion studies classroom and started to speed down the crowded hallway to her locker. She reached her locker and ditched her books, before rushing further down the hall to meet her partners and friends for lunch. Even though she had only been separated from her lovers for two hours, she missed them deeply. When she arrived at the cafeteria, she saw the three people she loved most waiting with a tray containing food for her. Evie walked elegantly towards the table, slipping into the chair between Carlos and Doug, opposite Mal and Jay. 

She greeted them with a smile and a quick ‘hey’, before proceeding to eat quickly, yet elegantly, in an attempt to sedate her growling stomach. Evie had forgotten to eat breakfast before leaving for school. It had been snowing outside, so her husbands had snuck into her room to cuddle with her and her wife, so leaving the bed had been a challenge for them all. Evie, along with her spouses, were trying to get their rooms changed so that they could all share (hopefully with a much bigger bed. A single bed barely fits two, let alone four…).

Evie was beautiful inside and out. Anyone who looked at her could see that. She had long, curly, blue hair that cascaded down her back. Her blue hair was styled so that it had two thin braids on either side of her face connected with a hair—tie. She had tan skin that was so smooth sometimes her wife tells her that it’s hard to know if they are actually touching. Evie had deep blue eyes with specks of brown in them and deep rosy red lips. She was also very tall.

Carlos. He had had a growth spirt upon arriving in Auradon. He was now the second tallest out of the rotten four, only a few centimetres sorter than Jay and only just taller than Evie. He had short white hair with black roots (His hair in Descendants 2). His freckled face was pale and had a small amount of stubble, much like his husband. Neither of them were very keen on growing a beard or a moustache. Carlos had deep brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate. He often wore red, white and black clothes often in the form of shorts, t-shirts and leather jackets. On occasions he wore trousers, but he wasn’t very keen on them.

Jay was the tallest of the four spouses. He was muscular and sporty.  He had long, brown hair that fell down to the middle of his back. He often had it in a bun or up in a red beanie. He loved that beanie (Evie had made it for his 13th birthday. He always had it with him, whether he was wearing it or not). He had rough tanned skin that had faint scars scattered on it. He had gold eyes that looked like caramel and visibly shone when he was happy. He was loud and forward with things he wanted.

Mal was the more reserved of the four of them. She came across as strong and emotionless. She wasn’t. Any of her partners would be quick to defend her when she was accused as being an emotionless bitch. She was actually a big softy, who loved to cuddle. She had long, wavy dark purple hair (hair in ways to be wicked music video). Her hair fell halfway down her back. Mal had bright green eyes that would glow when she got angry. It took a lot to anger her, but if anyone says even the smallest thing to upset or disrespect her three lovers then she would be furious. She’s very protective of her lovers.

** CARLOS’ POV **

I looked up as my wife entered the cafeteria. She looked beautiful, like she always does. I felt my heart flutter as she elegantly walked through the hall. She sat down next to me, giving me a quick smile. I could see Doug looking at her lustfully and the temptation to punch his face was strong. I really wanted to destroy all his hopes of dating her by kissing her, but nobody other than F.G. knows we are married.

I looked at my other wife and my husband, only to see that Lonnie was staring longingly at Jay and Ben was flirting with Mal. I felt jealously fill me and I took to glaring at the people who were interested in my lovers.


	2. Jay Finds Out

** MAL'S POV: **

I could see that Carlos was trying to hold his jealously in. His  left eye was twitching, a common sign of his that showed he was jealous and angry at someone for hitting on one of the three people that belonged to him. I smiled at him, reaching under the table to squeeze his leg as reassurance. He calmed down at the contact, going back to his conversation with Jane (who obviously had a crush on him). I could never understand why people would hit on three partners. I mean I get that they are attractive and smart, but they are obviously in relationships. I know we have never outright told anyone, but it wasn't like we were hiding. All four of us wore rings. The rings were beautiful. The four of us had designed them and Carlos had made them. They were made of four colours; red, green, blue and yellow. These colours faded into each other. 

Not only that, but we were almost always touching. We hugged, held hands, kissed each others cheeks.  We weren't subtle. The four of us even shared a room. I sometimes wonder why every one thinks we share a room. What story could the have come up with to explain that? I will have to ask Ben one day. 

The bell rang throughout the dinning hall indicating that class was about to start. I sighed, bidding everyone goodbye. I had remedial goodness 101 by myself now. The other three had passed after Ben's coronation, but because I only promised to be good for my spouses, F.G. told me I still have to continue with them. Nobody in school knew about this, however. 

"Hello  Mal" fairy Godmother greeted me, in her overly happy voice. "I don't have anything planned for today, so if you would like you can either do homework, draw or use the instruments in the corner." I nodded my head before sitting down to finish my homework. I may be evil, but I still had to do the homework. Once I had finished, I stood up and headed towards the corner to pick a guitar to use. 

** PLEASE SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE LYRICS.  **

**\---- THIS SONG IS BY ALL TIME LOW. IT IS CALLED POPPIN' CHAMPAGNE\----**

You've got me poppin' champagne  
I'm at it again  
Caught up in the moment  
But not in the right way  
I'm falling in between  
Tearing up at the seams  
We're just aiming to please  
And aesthetics don't hurt one bit  
  
So follow me down  
Take this all the way  
Any way you want to  
  
Why don't you say so?  
I think I'm caught in between  
The nights and days fly by  
When I'm lost on the streets  
And my eyes, they despise you for who I am  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?  
  
You've got me thinking that  
Lately I've been wishing  
The television set would show me more  
Than just a picture of the things I've grown to detest  
I strip down my dignity  
They can take all of me  
But they won't ever take what I still believe  
  
So follow me down  
Take this all the way  
Any way you want to  
  
Why don't you say so?  
I think I'm caught in between  
The nights and days fly by  
When I'm lost on the streets  
And my eyes, they despise you for who I am  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?  
Give up and let go  
I'm just a boy with a dream  
And you can take one look  
As I fall in between  
With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?  
  
I know, I know, I know  
That there's a place for me somewhere out there  
I know, I know, I know  
That there's a place for me somewhere out there  
  
Why don't you say so?  
I think I'm caught in between  
The nights and days fly by  
When I'm lost on the streets  
And my eyes, they despise you for who I am  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?  
Give up and let go  
I'm just a boy with a dream  
And you can take one look  
As I fall in between  
With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?  
  
Why don't you say so? _[x8]_

**END OF LYRICS**

**JAY'S POV:**

I was on my way to my sports lesson after running late ( I had forgotten my sports kit in my dorm room ), when I heard somebody singing. I headed in the direction of the singing, only to find it led me to the Goodness 101 class room. Curiosity filled me as I tried to peer into the room without anyone in the room noticing. The walls were made completely out of glass so it was easy fir me to see in. My breath got caught in my throught. Mal was sitting on my old desk playing a guitar, singing really beautifully and I didn't even know she could do any of that. When she was finished, I quickly left, running down the hall towards the changing rooms. I needed to tell the others about my discovery. 

 

_**A/N:** _

_**This was longer and more detailed, but when I went to upload I hadn't realised that the wifi had dropped out. Long story short, I lost my work and I didn't have the energy to re-write everything.** _


	3. The Truth

**Evie’s POV:**

Jay came running through the door to the gym, looking excited. I caught a glimpse of his toned chest as he finished pulling his shirt over his head. He stopped next to me and Carlos over to us. Carlos jogged over to us, quickly getting out of the conversation he was having with Jane.

“What’s up Jay? You look excited!” Carlos greeted when he came to a stop. I nodded my head in agreement, allowing Carlos to fling his arm over my shoulders despite the fact that he smelt bad from when he ran track a few minutes ago.

“Ok, for starters Mal has been lying to us. One lie I think we can all deal with, but the second might be harder to process.” I could feel myself frowning, Mal was lying to us? Why would she do that? “Ok, so I was walking back from grabbing my sports kit, when I heard singing coming from down the hall where the Goodness 101 classroom is. Mal was the one singing. She is like really good at it. Like, so good. I think she wrote the song herself and everything! Now for the bad news, Mal is still taking Goodness 101.”

“The singing part is really good. I don’t see why she would keep that from us, though. As for the Goodness 101 thing, I think we should talk to her about that.” I could feel myself nodding along to what the boys were saying. I was worried about Mal, though. Why was she still in a class that we passed when she was acing every part of it?

 

\-----------------TIME SKIP-----------------

**Mal’s POV:**

I opened the door to my dorm room, having just gotten back from buying art supplies, only to see that my partners were all lined up in the middle of the floor looking concerned. They all stared at me intently, as if trying to read deep into my soul.

“Why are you still taking Goodness 101? “ Came out Evie’s angered voice. I flinched back. It was clear that she was going to be doing all of the confrontation as the boys shot me sympathetic looks.

“H-how did y-you find out about that?”

“Jay forgot his sports kit and heard you singing”

“Right…”

“You haven’t answered my question.” She shouted. I could almost see smoke coming out of her ears. She was overreacting just a bit, but I wasn’t going to tell her that. Instead, I decided to stay silent. Evie continued to yell at me to try and get me to answer her question. I couldn’t answer her though. I was afraid that they would leave me if they found out I am actually evil.

Jay walked up behind Evie, who had been inching closer to me, and wrapped his arms around her. Carlos came up to me and looked me directly in my eyes. His eyed were pooling with tears and he looked worried. I’m not sure why. I mean all I did was not tell them that I still went to Goodness 101.

“Mal, listen, she’s just worried. It would be a lot easier on all four of us if you would just give us a reason.”

Nodding, I decided to just come clean. “The reason I still attend Goodness 101 is because F.G. found out that I never really turned… good… I’m still bad. I didn’t want you guys to know. She said that in order to stay here with you, I had to continue to try to be good and that meant the classes as well. I’m sorry, I really am.” I paused to take a deep breath. “I haven’t gotten any gooder. Is that even a word? Probably not. I have just gotten better at hiding it”

They stared at me, shock, anger and disappointment covering every inch of their faces.

“GET OUT YOU FUCKING LIER.” I wasn’t sure which one of them said that because I was feeling too emotional and I wasn’t really focusing. My ears started ringing as they yelled at me to leave. When I finally did leave, they slammed the door behind me.


	4. What to do?

**Mal’s POV:**

After I had been kicked out of the dorm I share with my husbands and wife, I started to walk around the school unsure on where to go. I don’t really have any friends in Auradon, so it’s not like I could crash on someone’s couch. I’m not sure why they got so upset about something I can’t control and I’m not sure if they will ever forgive me and let me come home. I figure I have two options. One option would be to talk to F.G. or the second option would be to head back to the Isle. I have a feeling that if I go back to the Isle I won’t ever be able to patch things up with my lovers.

I found myself knocking on the door of the legendary fairy’s door in hopes she could let me stay in a small room somewhere.

“Mal! Is there something I can help you with?” came a surprised voice when I opened the door.

“Yes. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could stay in a spare room for a while”

“Why?”

I explained to her what had happened that caused me to get kicked out of my shared dorm. She seemed to understand and before the hour was up I had been put into a small dorm on the other side of the campus.

 

4 weeks later

It has been 4 weeks since I last had a conversation with any of my three spouses. They have been ignoring me. For the lessons we have together, they had move seats, bribing people to sit next to me. They don’t eat near me at breakfast, lunch or dinner. They have ignored all of my attempts to make it up to them and frankly, after all of the nights crying from loneliness, I just want to be in a familiar place with friends and my loved ones. I think I may go back to the Isle. I hate it here when the three people keeping me here don’t want me here.

 

**Evie’s POV:**

It has been three weeks since I last spoke to Mal. It has been hard ignoring her, but if she is going to keep secrets like this, how am I meant to trust her. I know Jay and Carlos are having a hard time with this as well. I miss her and I know the boys do to. We are planning on talking to her soon, but we are preparing ourselves for the long conversation that will come with it. We know there are going to be some problems in the beginning, but it will all be worth it when we get back to the way they were.

None of us want to be cautious of what our wife will do as she gets restless being in a place full of goodness. Will she try to take over Auradon? Will she try to free the rest if the Isle? Who knows? I know that I should trust her, but with her being raised by Maleficent, I’m not so sure.


	5. Leaving

**MAL'S POV:  
** I'm getting very fed up. They are continuing to ignore me. I think I will go back to the Isle. I miss my friends there and then at least I will have someone to talk to. Fairy Godmother has been trying, but she doesn't fully understand the pain I am going through. My evil tendencies are becoming harder to fight and I am concerned that with out my husbands and wife that I will attempt (and  hopefully succeed) in doing something to destroy the Auraddonian way of living. There isn't anything left for me here. I have attempted to get them to talk to me about the issues and I have given them 5 weeks to approach me about the issue that quickly destroyed our marriage beyond an easy repair. They have all shown no interest in sorting our issues out. I know 5 weeks isn't long to try and save a marriage, but for people on the Isle who never get married, mixed with my lack of patience, I can't take the pain anymore. I need to be away from the constant happiness that surrounds my depressed self. 

I headed to my small one person room after my last class. Walking down the hall was one of the worst experiences for me. Everyone looked at me with hatred and curiosity. I have never felt so unwanted and that says a lot because my mother is Maleficent and she never tried to hide her utter hatred and disgust for me. I opened my dorm room door and sighed sadly. Every time I walk into my dorm room I expect to see my spouses like I used to do before they kicked me out. I miss them. A small tear escaped my eye and made its way towards my lips where I constantly tasted the saltiness of the tears I have cried.  

Carefully I entered my room and pulled out a suitcase that I had purchased at the market a few day prior. I started to pack items I knew I would need. All of my 'eviler' looking clothes were shoved in carelessly along with my art supplies. I decided that I would leave my recent sketches. They were not the happiest things I have created. My emotions appear to hinder the way I paint and sketch. 

\------TIME SKIP------

I took one final look at my room and the objects I decided to leave. I had left a note to F.G. explaining why I had to leave. It was now pitch black outside and curfew had passed hours ago. It was safe to assume that everyone was now fast asleep dreaming of pretty pink princesses and handsome princes that rode on extravagant horses that cost more than all the money on the Isle combined and multiplied by 1000. I carefully jumped off the roof and landed silently on the floor. Once my feet were on the solid ground, I took off running towards the car park. I would need a key to the barrier and the guards were currently in the process of coming back from their monthly disposal of rotten food to the Isle. I planned to steal a barrier key from one of the many workers. I decided that stealing a car wasn't the best idea. Someone may come looking for it. If i ditch the key at one end of the bridge, then someone would quickly notice and turn the barrier back on.

My plan was almost fool proof.

**JAY'S POV:**

 Mal hasn't turned up for breakfast yet and it is almost the end of the feast. It is unlike her to miss any type of eating ceremony. Even though I have been avoiding Mal recently, I was still concerned about her. I love her. If she doesn't turn up for our next lesson I will know something is wrong. Carlos and Evie are looking around for our wife, clearly concerned. We were hoping to talk to her as soon as we get the courage, so hopefully before Friday (It's Monday now). The three of us know that we are being assholes towards her, but we don't know how to deal with the fact that she is evil and that she hid that frim us. What else could she be hiding from us? I trusted her and she broke the trust. As a former villain, trust is something hard to earn. I had always been taught not to trust people and I ignored it for my spouses and look where that got me. I don't think I will ever be able to trust her fully ever again. 

The bell rang and Mal was still nowhere to be found. I was becoming very worried. I lifted myself up from the chair I was sitting on and picked up my books with one hand and the food tray in the next. I disposed of the food tray before falling in line with Carlos and Evie. We all had the same first class, so naturally we headed there together. We were running late as Carlos had forgotten his jacket. When we arrived at class, it was obvious that Mal wasn't here. 

 


	6. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while and that this chapter is short, I am sorry. I am hoping to get back into the swing of updating, but don't hold me to that.

MAL’S POV: 

As I walked onto the Isle I noticed that the barrier went up almost immediately. My guess is that either F.G. or the security guard on campus noticed the button and put the barrier back up. The Isle was quiet. There was no one around. Everywhere around appeared to be in worse ruins than I remember. How is it possible that the conditions got worse? I didn’t think it was possible for that to happen. I mean, my mother is gone. Surely someone had taken her place on the throne…

I carefully walked towards the town centre, uncertain as of what to expect. Everywhere I looked there were broken bits of glass and everything smelled as rotten as the souls it inhabits? From where I was standing, I could see the house I had grown up with. It appears that somebody had been very angry and torched the hell out of it. I sighed. I knew that Evie, Jay, and Carlos’ parents had been taken hostage when my mother had been turned into a lizard. Nobody had wanted those three psychos to have any power over them, so they had started an uprising. From what I heard, it hadn’t been much of a fight. Jafar, Cruella, and the Evil Queen had lost their touch. They were barely able to fight one person who went up against the three of them. It was clear now that my mother had been the only one of them with any power.

EVIE’S POV:

My wife, Mal, has been missing for the past 24 hours and I was worried. We had informed Ben about her disappearance and he had ordered his guards to search for her all across Auradon. I was grateful for his help, but at the same time, I was incredibly jealous. I knew that he had a huge crush on her, he even once went as far as to tell me that he is in love with her. The nerve of this guy. I mean, I know that he didn’t know about my wife being married, but I feel he should know by now to back off considering how many times he has asked her out and she refused. He just never got the hint. I think his feelings for her are the reason that he decided to help so much. 

I don’t understand why she left. I don’t understand why she gave up. All three of us just needed to have some time to think about all the secrets she had been keeping from us. Why did she keep secrets from us? What possessed her to do so? Does she not trust us? 

All I know is that I want my wife back. The bed is so empty with just three of us. It makes a surprisingly large difference to have one less person in the bed. I know that the boys feel the same. Last night, when the three of us were asleep in bed, if one of the guys thought I was asleep and the other guy was asleep, they would end up bawling their eyes out. We all miss her terribly.


End file.
